


On and on

by Jkitty_trashcrash



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Hurt, I saw this and was interested in adding a part. So here., I was gonna say hurt comfort but the hurt is kinda just... There?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkitty_trashcrash/pseuds/Jkitty_trashcrash
Summary: (tagged onto "Busting Never Ends")After a particularly unpleasant event at their last bust, Ray expects to have a fairly easy ride back to get Egon and Winston some help but boy his he wrong.





	On and on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WayWardWonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/gifts).



> This took too many attempts and when I finally got it right... The application I was writing it on crashed and deleted it all- OH JOY. 
> 
> So I had to rewrite it... Multiple times... I honestly didn't like this version that much but I was just... To peeved to try again and I didn't want to try tomorrow so... Yeah...
> 
> This is my first time doing something like this and I don't have any clue if I'm doing this whole tagged next chapter thing right but... Whatever I guess...
> 
> Enjoy!

A rather exausted Dr. Peter Vankmen and Dr. Raymond (Ray) Stantz sat in an almost hostile silence within Ecto-1, Ray parked behind the steering wheel and Peter fading in and out of silent waves of pain. The psychologist looked down at his hip with worry, an unspoken part of him wanting to touch it to make sure the injury was real, but the rest of him screamed in protest. 

"I'm gonna owe Winston one for getting my damn blood on the seats," Peter exhaled, looking toward the roof of the car away from all the pitiful sight of his leg. "I did kinda saved his life though... Do you think he'll mind Ray?" He quipped. 

Ray blinked out of his pure focus on the road and keeping the ride smooth to make himself ready for conversation. "You didn't attempt to wrap it? And I don't mean to burst your bubble Pete but we save each other's lives on the daily," Ray laughed darkly. 

"When would I have had time to wrap it?" Peter responded defensively, shifting to face Ray more fully and instantly regretting it and biting his lip, sucking air in sharply though his teeth. 

"I don't know! I think you should be less worried about bloodstains in the car and more how much blood your loosing, or an infection," the engineer took note of his grip on the steering wheel, knuckles white. A pained groan came from the back again. 

"Egon we're all in pain don't be a broken record," Peter hissed, knowing exactly who the deep groan came from. Something suddenly seemed to hit Peter as his body let the rest of his adrenaline drain from his system. Another wave of pain danced through his body and he winced. 

Ray was on edge but he still though the car ride back was going to be the easiest part of this bust, that it would be simply getting the guys to a hospital and then being done- maybe dealing with new your traffic. But boy was he wrong. 

The clear streets seemed too good to be true, and a bit off putting considering how bustling New York was. Ray felt his hunch get confirmed when the car stopped, letting out a whine. 

"I didn't do that..." Ray mumbled softly trying to restart the vehicle with no luck. He was about to leave Ecto-1 when the door refused and the car began to shake. 

"Ray what in God's name is happening?" Peter complained sharply. Ray fumbled with the door even more and looked toward the disgruntled psychologist. 

"I have no idea!" Ray frantically looked over the dashboard and out the windows. "I think I have an idea..." A large ghost seemed to be entering the car via the exausted pipe. 

"Well what is this idea?" Peter shot back without missing a beat. 

"We have a bit of a ghost problem..." Ray announced before the car began to violently quake. 

"Of course we do!" Peter made an exasperated screaming noise into his hands. "After a long days work we get more great, let's get this over with." Peter unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled over to Egon- taking the PKE meter from his breast pocket. 

"What are you doing?" Ray asked, yelling over the din of the car slamming onto the ground. 

"Did you get hit on the head too? I'm seeing what we're dealing with," Peter opened up the PKE Meter and turned it on. "We have a class 5-" the car began to drive on it's own, tossing Peter to one side hard enough to wind him. 

Ray yelped at the sudden movement and tried to press the brakes with no luck. Peter hoisted himself up breifly. "Doesn't matter, let's just get it out-" The ghost in control of the car took a sharp turn and Peter was thrown to the other side of the car, Ray winced. 

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ray watched at New York few past I'm his windows. Now starting to see people. 

"I have one idea but... It's a little bit risky," The brunette admitted from the floor of the car. 

"I'm open for options!" Ray watched as the car only got faster. His hand reached for the emergency break only for it to present a screech and no change in pace.

"I'll tuck and roll out the side door and distract it- get it out of Ecto-1 and we can zap it," Peter crawled toward the very back with all of their equipment. 

"Peter you can't do that you're already hurt!" Ray pleaded, almost getting hit in the face by his proton pack. 

"We need someone driving when she ghost gets out so that our precious cargo back here doesn't get to badly hurt," Peter pointed with his thumb at Winston then Egon. "I'm actually pretty surprised they aren't awake..." 

"But Peter-" Ray felt the ghost slam on the breaks and Ecto-1 beginning to roll backwards. 

"Sooner the better," Peter argued and messed with the door handle before opening it quickly and grabbing a trap from the backseat. Before Ray could protest Peter had jumped out and ran in the direction the vehicle was not going. "Hey! If your going to toy with us how about we play a little game of our own ghost brain," Peter challenged, hoping that the class 5 whatever this was, was gullible enough to leave the car. When the car then raced forwards, Peter leaped out of the way landed on his hurt side with a thud. He sat up abruptly and watched as the ghost approached him.

"NOW RAY!" Peter yelled. Ray, all too shaken up took a moment to respond bust hastily pulled out his particle thrower and aimed, shooting at the specter. Peter rolled out the trap and slammed his food on the trigger. 

Within seconds the ghost was contained and Peter lifted himself and the trap on shaky legs.

"Caught it!" Peter smiled weakly, "that wasn't too bad." 

"Give me a heart attack will you?!" Ray yelled back towards him, worry filling him. Peter began walking back to the door when his legs buckled from under him and he fell onto the curb. Ray got out of Ecto-1 and walked over to where Peter now lay, more stunned than anything. 

"No more playing martyr today bub," Ray was about to lift Peter up before the man stopped him. 

"Look up," Peter seemed rather worried about what he saw and when Ray looked up he felt his stomach drop. Dark swirling clouds filled the sky and reminded him alot of a certain other event. 

"Peter do you think there was more to that crypt than a ghoul and some falling rocks?" Ray examined the sky with a calculating stare. It wasn't like any normal weather pattern.

"Please don't tell me what your thinking... I don't think I'll like it..." Peter gulped and stared up. Ray looked back down and quickly lifted his teammate into the car.

"We'll save it until we're sure..." Ray mumbled getting back in-and staring up at the formation of clouds. A groan came from the back seat and it turned out not to be Egon but Winston, who seemed to be waking up. 

"What... Happened?" Winston asked shakily. Ray looked over to Peter who seemed to be focused on trying to breathe at the right rhythm. 

"I will explain once we get to the hospital..."


End file.
